1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device for measuring pulse and a method of measuring pulse adapted for the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Heart rate is represented by the pulse rate of the body. This pulse rate can be measured on the wrist where the pulse can be sensed by applying to it. However, often when the pulse rate is measured, a belt composed of fibre material is wrapped and bound tight on a wrist of the user, which may be uncomfortable for the user.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device for measuring pulse to overcome the described shortcoming.